totaldramabroadwayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TeddyBear74
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Broadway Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the TDBroadway Sign-ups page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tiffanyz147 (Talk) 21:58, January 24, 2012 would you be fine in joing a boy on this wiki you dont have to fill in the sheet just his stereo type (: ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 20:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) well thats who i am :3 you can besides no one is going to complain i want to get this show started XD ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 20:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) callback songs nice XD i mean sounds D: XD ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 20:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC) 5 people signed up so i am only going to pick 3 memeber to be my admins ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 21:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) lol i just need a boy not a girl lol ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 23:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) i like it :) and i will post it in a little bite i will tell who are the admins and they will meet me on the chat and we will decuse who should be on and who should be a call back (: ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 22:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC) i c ur good at color and i wanted to know how would you color this like? ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 02:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) And which ever one is best (: thx yeah lets chat now (: where do you want to meet on thsi chat or your wikia chat? ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 17:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) hey i hade no i dea i was ofline on the chat still wanna meet? or wanna meet tomor? ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 23:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) meet on the total drama mall chat ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 10:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ok ill meet u hear ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 10:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) thx teddy for being a big help :) and i can c your a B fan :)■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 23:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) hey teddy is there any oc that are evil that will audition? because if theres not ill make one ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 23:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) i know i hate scott to he got ride of dawn -,- and ill guys ill make an evil one to because then the show will go better his name will be alvin ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 22:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) bet we can use a bad guy alvin --> ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 03:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) i think hes allot right o: well he is going to act like hes not evil but i change him... idk in to like a joke look ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 00:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) BETTER! ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 04:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) lol its not my birthday that was made up lol :P its next friday :P ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 22:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) IKR XD ■Tiffany is roaming the streets!■ COMING TO A CITY NEAR YOU! 19:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC)